The First Time
by Dragonflies
Summary: Bella and Edward. It begins underneath the silvery moon in a warm ocean. Edwards POV. Complete fluff and fun. If you read, please review.
1. The Beach

----------------------

I don't own anything. Just having fun. Enjoy!

-----------------------

My head was pounding. My vision blurry. I sighed, and took a deep breath, letting the warm waters of the ocean surround my shaking form as I waited for Bella to follow me. I took a shaky breath and glanced up at the fullness of the moon and smiled to myself. It was beautiful, but didn't even compare to the beauty of my wife. My heart swelled with this new found realization. My wife. Bella and I were truly together now. How long had I waited for the love she offered me? How many years had I closed off my heart to even the thought of love? That time seemed so far away now, and as I closed my eyes and thanked the universe for sending Bella to me, suddenly I felt her.

Her small hand tentatively reached out to touch my shoulder and I slowly turned in the water and reached for her beneath the surface. My hands found the curve of her waist and she gasped so softly and then smiled. Her bare form shivered as I pulled her closer. The currents of the ocean swirled around us lazily, rocking us together, closer and closer until she was pressed against me, her arms around my neck, her legs locked behind my waist. I closed my eyes and willed myself to stop shuddering at the connection I felt.

"Oh...", Bella breathed against my cheek.

I nodded, unable to answer her. Instead I kissed her cheek, then trailing down to her chin my fingertips clenched in anticipation as her breasts pressed against my chest. Bella gasped and it took all I had not to lose control, to take her, right there underneath the silvery light of the moon. No. I wanted this to last. I wanted this forever. And I needed to stay in control. Losing all inhibitions was not an option. At least...not yet.

Bella leaned away from me, and gave me a shy smile. I grinned back at her and she ducked her head in the way I had grown to love so much. Nuzzling the delicate spot beneath her chin with the tip of my nose, I tilted her face up to meet my gaze again and kissed her softly. Instinctively, our bodies pressed against each other, and the sensation drove me mad. The feeling of being naked in her arms was something I had only known in the deepest reaches of my heart. I swallowed and willed my overstimulated senses to relax. I chuckled in spite of myself.

Bella pulled away and looked at me quizzically.

"Find this funny, do you?"

I shook my head, grinning at her with a lopsided smile.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive tonight. I...want you. So much..."

I let my voice trail off as she cupped my face in her hands and kissed the smile from my face, leaving me insane with a desire I never thought possible. She didn't stop. Her mouth claimed mine for her own and I was helpless to her delicate touch. She was testing her boundaries, pressing her lithe body against me underneath the water, the darkness of the night making her brave. I growled, low in my throat as her hands moved from around my neck and slowly down my chest, her nails gently scratching the skin.

"Do you like...this?" she whispered against my mouth.

Hearing the sweet unsureness of her voice was nearly my undoing. In no uncertain terms did I want her to understand of my desire for her.

"I love this." I rumbled, the coming from deep within my chest. "I love you."

She smiled, my beautiful Bella, and I took the opportunity to let my hands drift from around her waist, lower. My eyes were transfixed upon her own and I watched as her smile faded and her mouth fell open slightly as my fingers traced the curve of her bottom, and then underneath the delicate skin of her thighs. I guess the darkness was making me brave too.

Taking a few steps forward in the water, with her form still wrapped around me, I planted my feet firmly in the soft sand, and leaned forward to taste her mouth again. The water receded just slightly around us, exposing the long graceful column of her neck to me, and my lips wandered to the corners of her mouth, the line of her jaw, the soft flesh of her earlobe where I stopped. She was breathing quickly, the movement itself causing her body to writhe against me so softly. My hands settled at her waist again and so carefully, so deliberately slowly, I began to kiss her neck.

Bella gasped, her breath catching in her throat. I focused on the pounding of her heart, the sound almost deafening in my ears and so beautiful. My lips lingered at her pulse point. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders again, trying to pull herself impossibly closer to me as I nipped gently at her pale skin, almost alabaster in the moonlight.

"My love," I whispered, almost to myself as I suckled her there, testing my own limits.

Bella clung to me, sighing and writhing softly and without thinking, without hesitating, I gently bit her.

Bella's soft cry was not of this world. It was something musical, something so beautiful that not even my wildest dreams could have prepared me for it.

I bit her again, softly, unhurriedly. Her fingers slid into the thickness of my wet hair and I moaned against her skin.

Lapping my tongue against the small red spot I had made, I heard her whimper at the loss of contact and wanting only to please her, I leaned forward to lavish attention to the opposite side of her neck, biting her there and relishing in the rapid rise and fall of her chest, her breasts just beneath my chin as I raised her up easily in the water, delirious with passion to see her.

Bella, so clouded with her own desire, leaned back into the water, and arched herself sinuously, exposing her porcelain skin to me and supporting the delicate arch with my hands beneath her, dipped my head to lavish kisses on places I had only dreamt of before.

I explored the new curves with my mouth, feeling on the verge of oblivion as she pulled me to her, inviting me to taste her, discover her. She sighed my name, over and over again until I felt mad with desire. Closing my lips around one of her breasts, the feel of the hardened center beneath my tongue was almost my undoing. Bella cried out, the usually low timbre of her voice, airy and light. I moved my attention to her other breast, kissing her there, tasting what she offered to me and in one swift movement, she leaned forward and flung her arms around me, searching frantically for my mouth.

I stumbled back in the water, my chin dipping below the surface as she tangled her tiny hands in my hair again and embraced me to her.

Laughing with nothing but pure delight I grinned up at her as she sheepishly ducked her head and apologized.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I...was that too...I mean, um..." she stammered with baited breath, flushed and embarrassed at her forwardness.

I knew I had to turn around the situation quickly, or this beautiful creature before me, with no inhibitions would be gone soon, and so, knowing now what her "sweet spot" was, I lunged forward, taking her waist firmly in my hands and nuzzled against her neck, growling in a tone that commanded attention.

"I don't ever want you to apologize for feeling this way."

To make my point, I bit her neck again, in the same sensitive spot I had visited earlier. She bucked against me and I felt her arch, her actions betraying her fear and nervousness.

She giggled quietly, and sweetly nuzzled her nose against mine, leaning in for a kiss.

"Do you realize how delicious you taste?" I asked her, not really looking for an answer.

She giggled again. "I think its yourself you're tasting."

I shook my head and without notice, slipped and curved my tongue around her own, exploring the sweet caverns of her mouth, suckling at her bottom lip and then starting all over again.

Each kiss was stronger than before, and I pulled away from her, wanting to see her face.

Through heavy lids she gazed at me, her lips swollen from my kisses, her hands slowly reaching for my face. Her fingertips traced the curves of my mouth, my jaw, my neck. I watched her, never taking my eyes off of hers and marveled at the way she could make me feel as though I was on fire.

"You don't know what you do to me, do you Bella?" I whispered huskily against her mouth. She shuddered at the sound of her name rolling off my tongue like warm caramel and I said her name again, teasing the curve of her hips beneath the lapping waters with my fingertips.

"Bella."

My hands traveled up beneath her breasts, cupping the shivering flesh in my hands.

"Bella."

My teeth gently scraped against her throat.

"Bella."

My tongue lapped against her pulse point again, lingering against the rapid beat, echoing every sigh, every groan.

_"Bella."_

The last call of her name was almost a plea. My need for her growing slowly as a sweet aching in my belly, and when she leaned forward to kiss the spot just underneath my ear, I growled, my hands cupping her bottom and pressing her almost violently against me. I wanted her to feel...everything.

She called out to me. "Edward! Yes. Oh, yes my love."

Walking towards the shoreline now, with her body entangled with my own, our lips crashed together, our tongues dueling for dominance in each others mouths.

I reached the soft sand of the beach and nearly fell to my knees with Bella in my arms, hovering over her and taking in her beauty. She smiled shyly up at me, her chest still rising and falling erratically and I bent my head to place a kiss over her heart, the tips of my hair shining like glittering pieces of silver upon her skin. Her legs were still wrapped around me and I felt her tug impatiently at my waist.

"No..." I whispered wickedly against her breast.

"N..no?" she stammered as I kissed her taut nipple, swirling my tongue around the tip.

Lifting my mouth to the delicate shell of her ear I whispered, "I want to make love to you, Bella. You don't how much I desire you." I stopped abruptly as one of her hands began to travel in between us.

"Then do it. Make love to me, Edward. Please. _Please_," she begged again, her fingers coming dangerously close to the center of me.

Sucking in my breath with a loud hiss, I growled and caught her wrist before she was able to move any further.

"I want to learn you, love. I want to discover every sweet curve and line of your body." To make my point, in one swift turn of her wrist, it was now my hand and fingers dangerously close to her center, and the heat coming from her made me groan deep in my throat.

"I need to, Bella. Let me love you this way. Slow. Delicately. It's the only way I'll be able to control myself. It's the only way, Bella. The only way..." My voice trailed off as her hands cupped my face and she kissed me softly.

"I love you," she answered simply, and I sighed, my senses reeling with anticipation as she followed the desire behind my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, my lips finding their way to the hollow of her throat.

"Yes...", she whimpered.

Trailing down to the spot above her heart, my tongue darted out to lick her and she arched against me, her hands grasping at the wet sand underneath us as my mouth moved down, down, down...

I reached her lower belly and hovered there for a moment, glancing up at her quivering form, bare and so beautiful before me.

Before dipping my head to kiss the soft curls of her apex, I glanced up at her one last time, a devilish grin on my lips, and whispered, "Bella, this is going to be a long night."

-----

To be continued...


	2. Taste

------------------

Nope. Still don't own 'em. ;) Not sure how many chapters there will be to this. I have ideas...so you never know what could happen. Enjoy.

-------------------

My mind had often raced with thoughts of Bella and I together. Having no prior experience of course, these fantasies were limited in nature, but nevertheless, full of desire. I had imagined myself kissing her beneath her covers in the blackness of the night, imagined touching the warmth of her skin as we embraced on the grass in the meadow, learning the curves she hid from me with her bulky winter coats and thick cotton sweaters.

But nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared me for this moment.

Bella, beneath me, arching her entire being toward my mouth and my lips and tongue parting her there and finally, blessedly tasting her...it was more than any dream or fantasy could ever create.

My hands slipped beneath the roundness of her bottom and pulled her ever closer to me and she gasped, her fingers in my hair, tugging at me, begging me, calling for me.

Underneath a sky of brilliant stars, I loved her and learned her. When my lips found the center of bundled nerves hidden in her velvety folds, she jumped almost out of my hands and then relaxed again, her eyes closed the entire time, her head rolling from side to side in delirious ecstasy.

"You taste so much sweeter than anything I could have ever imagined," I murmured against her.

"You...you've imagined this? Before?" she stammered in between breathy sighs.

I nodded slowly, my tongue slipping inside her again and I reached as far as I could to her core, feeling her overexcited muscles clench around me and I murmured my approval, gripping her hips with my hands as they bucked and rolled.

Gently pulling away from her, I moved my lips to her inner thighs, biting the sensitive skin there softly and smiling when she called my name again. I would never get tired of hearing my name spill from her lips in that way. Never.

"I've imagined, lots of things," I replied softly. "And now that you're my wife, I plan on doing every single one of them."

Bella sighed and with her hands cupping my face, beckoned me up to meet her gaze. I gladly accepted her offering and with my thumb, lowered her chin so her mouth opened up to me and as my tongue found hers once again. She tasted herself on my lips, tentatively at first.

"Don't you taste delicious?" I teased her, groaning suddenly when her fingernails scratched lightly down my back and then up again into my hair.

"I...taste the both of us. Together," she said almost so quietly I had to strain to hear her, and I dipped my head again to offer her my mouth.

My need for her was evident against the soft skin of her thigh and as she moved beneath me, she rubbed against the hard length of me, driving me into a frenzy as I tried to quench the rapidly increasing feeling of animistic desire that was growing in the pit of my belly for her.

I broke our kiss suddenly and in less time than it took for her eyes to fly open, my mouth was upon her again, my tongue demanding entrance to her center and losing control of her inhibitions, my sweet Bella opened herself up to me completely and cursed underneath her breath as I slipped inside her once more and loved her with my mouth.

Over and over again, my tongue lapped at the bundled center of nerves and then dipped inside, the tip of my tongue straining to reach her core where she pulsed against me, so alive.

"Edward," she gasped. "Edward, I..." she stopped breathing for a second as I carefully parted her with the fingers of my right hand, testing her reaction as I let my index finger slip inside her. Oh, god she was so beautiful.

My mouth followed and for a few breathless minutes, my tongue and finger worked together, paying close attention to Bella's sighs, her groans of approval, the quick intake of her breath when I hit a particularly sensitive spot, and as I let a second finger carefully slip inside her, she arched again and called out to me.

I was relentless in my love for her, playing her like a well tuned instrument, coaxing her to give all of herself to me. My fingertips touched the center of her desire and I felt a pool of warm wetness engulf me and my tongue followed, wanting to devour her entirely.

My fingers moved faster and faster, Bella's head flailing on the sand from side to side, the sound of the crashing waves doing nothing to drown out the cries of pleasure that spilled from her lips.

"Edward!" she called again and again. I practically purred against her, lapping at her like a starving man and I felt her muscles quiver, knowing she was so close to the edge, and wanting to help her fall.

Lifting my head up for a moment, my voice thick with desire, I demanded, "Come for me, Bella."

She was close to wailing now, her face furrowed in a mixture of pleasure so great it was almost painful. She cursed again, and hearing the words flow from her innocent lips ignited another fire inside me and my fingers and tongue moved faster and faster, drawing out her wetness, beckoning her to release herself to me.

"Please," I begged, my own emotions coming dangerously close to tears from the overwhelming love I felt for this woman writhing and bucking and calling my name. "Please, Bella. Come for me, love. Come for me. Let go. _Do it_." Reaching my tongue as far as it could go, I flicked at her center and groaned as a new rush of sweetness dripped onto my tongue.

Bella's fingers tangled within my hair and clutched at me, tugging and pulling as my fingers raced inside of her.

And then suddenly I felt her. She tightened around my tongue and my hands slipped away to hold her hips as she cried out one final time, and I thought, "I have never seen anything so beautiful as Bella right now. Never."

Bella was an angel, her orgasm slow and hard. Her body stayed in a perfect arch as she came, and she bit her lip so hard, she drew blood. My mind reeled and before I knew what I was doing, in a flash my lips were crushing hers as she continued to release in my arms. I tasted the tiny drop of life that had pooled in the dip of her lower lip, and she slowly opened her eyes, still in the middle of her passion and locked gazes with me. Her eyes never left my own as she came down slowly, her body shaking and trembling with the aftershocks of such a release. I held her, the light of the moon behind me, illuminating the copper tips of my hair and casting shadows on the sharp curves of my face.

And then she reached for me, embracing me, the tips of her fingers wiping away a small trail of wetness that fell from my eye, that I had only now noticed.

"That was...you are... incredible," she said, her voice low and rich now, the timbre I was so used to and loved.

I smiled and kissed her gently and her eyes closed and she sighed, relaxing against the cold wet sand and shivering a bit.

"Are you cold?" I asked her, kissing the spot above her heart again.

"A little," she admitted, sighing as I placed a few lazy kisses upon her neck.

"Let's go inside, " I replied and lifted her easily across my arms. "Shower?"

She smiled and nodded and murmured her approval, her eyes sleepy and satisfied.

I kissed her forward, heading towards the house, smiling to myself that the night was still so young.

"What's that grin for?" she asked, her arms around my neck. She leaned forward to nuzzle my collarbone.

I closed my eyes for a second before stepping up the back stairs and toward the sliding glass doors. My voice, thick with need responded with an appropriately devilish smirk.

"It's still early."

--------

To be continued

--------


End file.
